Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 113
Synopsis "Fear and Loathing on the Bayou Trail" The 1991 Louisiana gubernatorial race continues, and both the Democratic and Republican candidates are quick to speak out against their dark horse competition: the Swamp Thing, who is not even aware of his candidacy. Republican candidate Ben Barron puts out a negative ad against the Swamp Thing which makes reference to Abby Holland's sexual relationship with him. Merle Layton is late for his appointment to guide Eyeball Witness News reporters Angelica Hummock and Harlan Eaglette into the swamp in search of the Swamp Thing. Finally he arrives, drunk and and equipped with a modified shotgun attached to the stump on his arm. After Chester Williams has more or less recovered from his initial heartbreak at the loss of his girlfriend Liz Tremayne, he and Abby decide to return to Houma for a while. As they leave, they pass the van carrying Layton, Hummock and Eaglette on its way to the swamp. At Chester's house, the TV was left on, and he and Abby arrive in time to finally catch Barron's ad on screen. Abby becomes enraged, wishing that people would just leave she and her family alone. Chester tries to calm her, assuring her that nobody in their right mind would believe that the Swamp Thing is running for public office. In the swamp, Merle Layton leads the news team deeper into the swamp, attracting the attention of Les Perdu, a creature made up of three angry murdered spirits - including his girlfriend Carmen. Carmen recognizes Merle and remembers what he did to her, and the creature attacks him, swallowing his arm with the gun attached to it. He fires the shotgun inside the monster's body, and makes a run for it, tripping and rising to meet an angry mother alligator that mauls him to death. The Swamp Thing overhears the commotion and arrives on the scene. He demands to know what happened to Merle, but the news team brushes off the question, proceeding with their interview questions. Swamp Thing's reaction is of disbelief at the notion that he might be a gubernatorial candidate. Leaving Chester's house, Abby finds herself surrounded by the media, who ask probing questions that upset her. Chester ushers her back to his van and they return to the swamp, flipping the bird at the demanding crowd. Swamp Thing states that he has no interest in running for office. Angelica Hummock complains that he has not answered any of her questions about his family. He presents her with a flower, stating that the swamp welcomes its visitors - and then the flower transforms into a thorny vine as he warns that the swamp also knows how to deal with trespassers. The news team leaves, and Abby returns. Swamp Thing wonders what he can do about the problem he is in, and Chester suggests that he hold a press-conference. He makes his way to the headquarters of the organization which put him forward as a candidate, and demands to know who his "campaign manager" is. Clark Johnson comes forward, and agrees to put out a press release announcing a press conference on the steps of the state capitol building. On the day of the press conference, the Swamp Thing surprises his political opponents with his appearance, and then informs the media that he has no intention whatsoever of running for office. When asked his opinion on the negative ad depicting his wife, Swamp Thing turns his attention to Ben Barron, and warns that if the man ever mentions Abby again, he will cause a rosebush to grow in his intestines. With the issue cleared up, Swamp Thing returns to his family. Appearances "Fear and Loathing on the Bayou Trail" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Holland *Tefé Holland *Chester Williams *Governor Eddie Rome *Representative Ben Barron *Harlan Eaglette *Angelica Hummock *Merle Layton *Taurine Neville *Clark Johnson *Marty *Les Perdu Locations *Louisiana **Baton Rouge **Terrebonne Parish ***Houma Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 113 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-113-fear-and-loathing-on-the-bayou-tra/4000-34856/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 113] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues